You Don't Understand
by InvaderLuver
Summary: A.J. doesn't know EXACTLY what Tezz has been through. When he says something innocent, it turns into a fight. Could Tezz and A.J. possibly be... FRIENDS?  A.J.xTezz Fluff


"Wait… WHAT?" Tezz asked as he watched most of the team exit the Hub in a hurry.

Vert turned towards him. "Look, you need to learn how to be nice to A.J. All he's done for you is take care of you while you're sick, and get you things while you rolled your ankle and we all were out. Just get to know him! Please?" With that, the blond jumped in the Saber and scurried out to catch up with his team.

The Russian turned to the Canadian, who was building a house of cards.

Oh, how he wanted to knock it down right then and watch him suffer.

But he walked on by and into the kitchen.

A.J. let out a groan as the tower fell back onto the table because he accidently breathed onto the center.

"Hey Tezz!" He ran into the kitchen to see his teammate chewing on something and tapping a penci to his temple while looking upon a crossword puzzle.

"What'cha eatin'?"

"Pirogi." Tezz replied.

"Wwwwwhat is it?" The blond asked, taking a seat next to him and looking at the dish.

The Russian looked over. "A dumpling with potato in it… At least this one is…" He said and popped the rest into his mouth.

A.J. feasted his eyes on the dish that held the wonder. "Caaaan I try one?"

Tezz stopped and looked over again. "Maaaaaybe…" he rolled his eyes. How come it had to be A.J.? Sherman was a perfect match to get along with. He was smart, calm, shy, and quiet. A.J., was loud, obnoxious, and couldn't sit in a chair for more than a minute without fidgeting.

He sighed through his nose at the pleading look his teammate gave off and slid the tray over. "Fine. But only ONE. These came a LONG way from my _materi_."

"What does…Mu-churry mean?"

"It means 'mother' in Russian."

"Oh!" A.J. snickered at himself and bit the end of one dumpling. "This is good! Tell your mom I said you're a lucky guy!"

The Russian let out a deep breath of concern. "Yeah, well, not exactly…"

The Canadian peered around to see the watering brown eyes of his unknown enemy. "What do you mean?"

"You don't understand…" He said. "We… weren't… the most 'settled' people in Moscow. We moved about seven times from when I was born to when I disappeared."

"Bummer. So what's wrong with that? Why did you move so much?" A.J. propped his head on his palms and leaned inwards some.

Tezz sniffled. "We moved because of my family trying to find jobs. We would go one place and they didn't have any, so we moved to another area, and the same thing. It was tough. But because of all the moving… we… we, ah…" He cleared his throat from cracking. "…we ended up being poor and… not eating every… every night, so…" He shrugged and tried to get back to his crossword, praying that A.J. wouldn't blabber on.

"Did you have a big family?"

Tezz nodded. "Nine brothers and sisters, me, my parents, and a cousin."

A.J. leaned back and whistled in amazement. "That's gotta be one packed house! How many bathrooms did you all have?"

"Like… on average for all the houses, two?"

"TWO BATHROOMS? God! I couldn't survive! I would say screw that and just take a dump outside! Heh!"

Tezz glared at him nastily. "Ya' know, it's funny how people can survive with limited area or land. You have it easy, A.J…. You never had to worry about portioning out half a loaf of bread for the DAY. You never had to worry about accidently falling while running when you stole food, and breaking your arm, and costing your family more money. You NEVER had to worry about hiding in alley ways and making sure that you didn't breathe, BECAUSE THE COPS WERE RIGHT THERE. YOU NEVER HAD TO WORRY ABOUT BEATINGS FROM YOUR FATHER! YOU NEVER HAD TO WORRY ABOUT MAKING SURE THAT YOU HAD A PAIR OF CLOTHES FOR THE WEEK! YOU NEVER HAD TO WORRY ABOUT STAYING INSIDE WHILE THE COPS SURROUNDED THE AREA AND HUNTED YOU DOWN, AND SOMEONE COUGHED AND SOMEHOW, IT ENDED UP TO YOUR OLDEST BROTHER GETTING SHOT IN THE CHEST AS HE TRIED TO HELP YOUR MOTHER ESCAPE FROM THE BARREN WINDOW ATTATCHED TO PLACE I USED TO CALL HOME!" He hopped off the stool and walked back up to his room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

A.J. sat there in shock, jaw gaping open. He had no idea… he was just joking around! What was the big deal?

He got off of his stool to witness Sage upstairs trying to get Tezz to come out and explain what was wrong.

A.J. rushed up to her and listened through the doorway. He heard a little hint of sniffling and sighing.

Some pained coughing here and there also.

"Tezz, I'm really sorry, I never knew that you went through all of that. I had NO idea and I'm so, incredibly sorry! Please open the door!"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DOOR!"

The blond shook his head and walked back downstairs with the Blue by his side.

"What happened?" She asked as they reached the last step and were out of range from Tezz hearing.

"I said something about how many bathrooms he had while growing up and he went off at me like I insulted him…"

She sighed. "Well sometimes, certain people can be insulted by the littlest of things. Tezz, in this case, grew up in a poor family and apparently had a few problems. So when you said whatever you said, it sent him over the edge. Not to mention being taken right out of that and being placed in isolation for nine years."

The Canadian nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't mean it!"

"You will need to tell him that once he is calm enough to listen. Right now, his is too distraught to hear any apology."

"Alright." A.J. replied and walked back upstairs.

* * *

Tezz was crouched over under his bed sheets as A.J. slowly knocked on his door.

"Tezz? It's A.J."

He didn't reply. He couldn't believe that his teammate would insult him like that. To others, it would be a joke, but considering his background, he took it very personally.

"Tezz?"

The Russian sniffled and got up to unlock the door.

He then walked back to his bed and laid down as A.J. entered.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"How could you say that about my family, A.J.? Yeah, we were poor. It doesn't mean you have to make fun of me! What, just because your family owns a cabin on the mountains, it's supposed to make you able to make fun of how wealthy my parents were? I don't see you with over ten mouths to feed!"

A.J. calmly rubbed Tezz's back. "It's alright… I know it was tough for your family, but look at you now! You have a roof over your head, all the food you want…"

He wrapped an arm around his sobbing teammate's shoulders. "and a great friend who'll always be here for ya'! Tezz, you're smart, funny when needed, and really good at making everyone dinner! I don't know why you hate me…"

Oh crap. Now Tezz felt like a jackass! Here A.J. was, nice as can be, and Tezz just has to hate him for no reason… why?

The Russian looked up to him and blushed. "Yeah, well… I think it was just about your personality rather than how your mind is set… I don't like people who are…"

"Idiotic?" He asked, a little hurt.

"I WAS GOING TO SAY HYPER!" He defended. Tezz sighed. "But look, after today… you really changed how I felt about you…"

A.J. looked down. "Yeah, but I'm still an idiot…"

Tezz bit his lip before scooting closer to the moping Canadian and quickly wrapping his arms around him, only to snap them away. "But you're my idiot."

A.J. smiled widely and embraced Tezz around his torso, pressing his body painfully tight against the other's chest.

He was surprised at how soft and warm the Russian was, and not cold and rough like the others had said.

His arms stretched around to A.J.'s back.

"YEAH! LOVE YOU… TO…" Tezz choked out.

A.J. smiled and let him go. "How about some pizza?"

Tezz shed a small yet weak smile and stood up. "Sure…"

* * *

"Witness the fascinating nature of the powerful. 'Tezz' before you. It uses its claws to grip tools to slice open its prey. It then will shove it into its mouth and chew slowly, making the creature suffer. Afterwards, it becomes parched from all the chasing, so it gets a drink from the watering hole in central Africa. Watch how it uses its tongue to lap up the water into its mouth and get ready for another long batt-Oh…" A.J. realized as Tezz was staring at him awkwardly.

"Don't worry, I did it to Vert on Friday while he at spaghetti.

"Uh-huh…" Tezz scooted back some after taking a sip of his water.

A.J. laughed and nibbled on his pizza. "Hey, I've always wanted to ask a real scientist this, if you fart in space, would that propel you and make you keep on going forever?"

Tezz looked up, un-phased by the stupid question. "Uhh… real scientist? You think I'm a real scientist?"

"Of course! Now answer the question!"

Tezz blushed at the compliment. "Well, considering Newton's first law, if you do get accelerated by one force, it will keep you moving at a constant velocity until something else penetrates you, and sends you in another direction or slows you down."

A.J. nodded. "Cool… How do you say thank you in Russian?"

"_Spasibo. _Say it with me… spas-"

"Spas-"

"-i-"

"-i-"

"boe."

"boe."

"You're welcome!" Tezz smiled.

A.J. laughed. "How do you say… can we go home now?"

"_Mozhem li my idti domoĭ._"

A.J. tried his best to repeat it, but Tezz got the picture. "Okay! Okay! Da, we'll go home."

As they exited the diner, A.J. couldn't help but ask, "What does 'da' mean?"

* * *

Tezz yawned and moved back up to his room. "Ugh…"

"_Spokoĭnoĭ nochi._ Good night A.J." Tezz yawned.

"Wait! There's still a lot I have to know!" A.J. said, trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach as he followed the Russian.

He shut the door behind him and watched as Tezz took off his boots and his shirt. "What else do you want to know?"

The Canadian couldn't take his eyes off of Tezz's chest. "Uh… how do you say, 'I love you' in Russian?"

"_YA lyublyu tebya._" Tezz replied, a little agitated. He wanted to get some sleep after eating to make up for the hour he lost while studying with Sage.

"Well then… _YA lyublyu tebya_, Tezz…"

The Russian nearly fell of the bed once he heard that perfectly pronounced by the Canadian.

"W-What?"

"Well, in French it's, _Je t'aime_… _Te Amo_ in Latin, _S 'agapó_ in Greek… _Eu te amo, Jeg elsker deg, Ik hou van je?_"

Tezz stood in awe as A.J. knelt next to him and brushed his lips against his cheek. "_YA lyublyu tebya_ Tezz…"

The blond then pushed his lips onto Tezz's warmly.

The Russian's eyes snapped fully open as he slid a hand to A.J.'s back. But they slowly fell short, and then closed as he opened his mouth. A.J. twisted his tongue into the mouth while Tezz nibbled on his friend's lower lip.

The two lay there for at least five minutes, fighting to see who got to be the host mouth.

A.J. pulled away from him slowly, careful not to bite his tongue.

"_YA lyublyu tebya_, Tezz… _Spokoĭnoĭ nochi."_ He whispered and quietly left the room.

Tezz scratched his nose and sighed to himself. He supposed he just made a new friend… Maybe, more than a friend…?


End file.
